


My favorite little brother

by Satanspet



Category: Mammon - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanspet/pseuds/Satanspet
Summary: ¡Primera parte!Lucifer está por darle una lección a su hermano Mammon después de que éste cometiera otras de sus travesuras. Al final, decide ser más bondadoso con su hermano menor.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My favorite little brother

Mammon colgaba de cabeza en la habitación de Lucifer, sin camisa y lloriqueando como de costumbre. Llevaba cerca de una hora en esa posición; era un castigo que Lucifer le había impuesto después de que lo pillara robando las respuestas del examen final de una las materias en la que peor le iba en clase. 

— ¿Por qué no me pediste tutoría? Te hubiese ayudado sin problema — manifestó severo el mayor de los siete hermanos. Miraba a Mammon con el habitual ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. El peliblanco podía decir que estaba molesto, aunque… lo había visto peor. 

— ¿S-sin problema? — hablaba con esfuerzo, con toda esa sangre en la cabeza era increíble que no se hubiese desmayado. — ¡No necesito tu ayuda! 

Lucifer puso los ojos en blanco. A veces no entendía el por qué de esa actitud de Mammon cuando, que él recordase, jamás se había negado a ayudarlo, siempre y cuando sus necesidades fuesen reales. Decidió darle fin al castigo, dejándolo caer sin precio aviso sobre el frío suelo de la habitación. 

— ¡Auch! ¡Avisa la próxima vez! — se quejó el peliblanco después de darse severo golpe en la cabeza tras chocar con el piso. Se acarició la zona lastimada sin dejar de mirar a Lucifer con un puchero en los labios. 

El mayor no pudo más que soltar una carcajada suave, más de malicia que de felicidad, cuando lo escuchó quejarse. Se acuclilló al lado de su hermano y lo miró en completo silencio, con esos ojos color carmesí capaz de intimidar a todo ser de cualquiera de los tres reinos. 

Mammon tembló un poco al captar esa mirada. Tras notar el escalofrío que recorrió a su hermano, volvió a reír y terminó por levantarlo del suelo, cargándolo sobre su hombro cual saco de patatas. El peliblanco se quejó, pero no tuvo muchas fuerzas para continuar, siendo que se encontraba mareado por la tortura y el posterior golpe. Lucifer recostó el cuerpo de Mammon sobre las sábanas de terciopelo de su habitación, él era, quizá, la única persona que había probado alguna vez esa cama. Lucifer no dejaba que nadie más entrase en su habitación. 

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Una sonrisa maliciosa delató sus pensamientos. Mammon, al percibirla, hizo una mueca. Empezó a alejarse de su hermano, arrastrando su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre la cama. 

— Quizá debería recordarte cuán bondadoso puedo ser si te comportas, Mammon — dijo con suavidad, comportándose de manera provocativa para llamar la atención de su hermano.

Sentándose sobre la cama, tomó a Mammon de la muñeca para evitar que escapara de él. El peliblanco soltó un pequeño gemido, casi que por instinto, al saber lo que se avecinaba. Cerró los ojos un instante y murmuró: — Está bien, está bien. Sólo… se amable — cedió ante la petición de su hermano mayor y se quedó quieto sobre la cama, sometiéndose a sus deseos. 

Lucifer se inclinó sobre él y le pasó una mano por la mejilla. El Avatar de la Codicia tembló ante el tacto. El mayor de los dos no pudo contener una suave carcajada. — Lo seré — le susurró al oído. 

De pronto, se puso de pie y dejó a Mammon sólo en la cama. Lucifer se dirigió hacia su armario, en el cual buscaría un juego de esposas y, por supuesto, su preciado látigo. El peliblanco lo vio acercarse y se mordió el labio inferior, aparentaba temor pero, en realidad, lo estaba disfrutando. El incipiente bulto en sus pantalones era testigo de ello. — Oh, hombre, ¿las esposas? ¡Te dije que fueras amable! — chilló lanzándole una mirada de reproche. Lucifer volvería a reír, una carcajada melodiosa. — ¿Qué preferirías? ¿La soga? — miró de reojo la cuerda que yacía en el suelo, esa misma con la que lo había atado de cabeza en el techo. — ¡Pues sí! ¡La soga no me lastima las muñecas! — respondió Mammon haciendo un puchero. 

Lucifer lo miró en silencio por unos instantes, sopesando sus opciones. Al final, cedió. Dejó las esposas sobre la mesita de noche y recogió la soga del suelo. Mammon reaccionó lanzando un suspiro de alivio. El Avatar del Orgullo volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y, tras dejar el látigo sobre las cobijas, hizo que Mammon se acostara boca abajo mientras él le ataba las manos detrás de la espalda. Sus delgados dedos se movieron con agilidad y experiencia. 

Cuando terminó de hacer el nudo, alargó la mano hasta el hombro de Mammon e hizo que se recostara de nuevo sobre la cama. Lucifer se relamió los labios, satisfecho con lo que veía. Las mejillas del Avatar de la Codicia se encendieron por la excitación. Evadió la mirada del pelinegro cerrando los ojos. Lucifer sonrió genuinamente; su hermano menor era un encanto. Lo tomó de la barbilla para forzarlo a que lo mirase. Alargó la mano hacia el látigo y le acarició la mejilla con el cuero, tentándolo.


End file.
